Ιστορία των παιχνιδιών
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Porque incluso el más pequeño de los seres puede contar una historia.


**Ιστορία των παιχνιδιών**

Corre Percy, corre y no mires atrás. No te detengas por más cansado que estés. Tienes que seguir adelante para recuperar tu memoria perdida, para encontrar a Annabeth. Recuerda el más mínimo error significara tu destrucción…tu fin.

¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que entraste en esa tienda a robar provisiones? Creo que han sido dos semanas, tal vez un poco más. Lo siento, no las he contado. Dentro de poco tendrás que detenerte a conseguir más.

Ya es de noche Percy, debes encontrar un lugar para acampar y dormir un par de horas al menos. Este parque parece un bien lugar. ¡CUIDADO! Ese perro del infierno estuvo cerca. Creo que esta noche tampoco dormirás.

Percy estoy preocupado. Llevas cuatro días sin dormir y dos sin comer, no falta mucho para que te desmayes de cansancio. Deberíamos ir al mar. ¿Eres un hijo de Neptuno, no? En el mar estarás a salvo. Está bien, lo siento, no volveré a proponerte eso…se lo importante que este viaje es para ti. Por favor perdóname, sigamos buscando el campo que Lupa te indico…seguramente ahí encontraras a Annabeth.

¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! No puedes desmayarte en medio de la nada ¡Percy! Vamos amigo, hay un par de dracanes cerca. Vamos Percy, sé que estás cansado pero necesitas acabar con ellas o buscar algún lugar donde esconderte. ¡waaauu! No puedo creer que estando al límite aun puedas luchar sin perder. ¡Bien hecho amigo! Ya acabaste con ellas… ¿eh? Percy no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para tomar una sienta…está bien, tú ganas. Descansa, yo vigilare que nadie se acerque.

Percy, creo que tienes mala suerte con los carros. Todos han explotado, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo al decir que viajar en el carro policial con las sirenas encendidas fue estupendo.

Las gorgonas son difíciles de matar…desde hace días nos están siguiendo. ¿Tenías que matar a Medusa? Si la hubieras dejado viva no tendríamos a sus hermanas persiguiéndonos…ok, de acuerdo, no recuerdas haber matado a Medusa, ya entendí…no sientes culpa o remordimiento si no lo recuerdas.

Sabes Percy, deslizarse por un acantilado en una bandeja no ha sido la mejor de tus ideas. Es más seguramente ha sido la más estúpida…que puedas recordar claro está. Pero ponerte a recoger viejas hippies y es llegar a otro nivel.

Vaya, quien hubiera pensando que la vieja hippie era la diosa Juno. Y que quiso decir esa chica con que podrías ser un prisionero para matar…olvídate de ir a ver al augur ese y vamos a buscar a Annabeth.

Este chico no me agrada Percy, este augur parece malo… ¡HEY! ¡POR QUÉ ME TOCAS! ¡PERCY…PERCY AYUDAME! ¡NO LO DEJES! ¡PERCY!

…Al menos te serví bien, mi muerte ha permitido tu ingreso a la legión. Lo siento Percy, prometí que estaría contigo siempre para que no te sientas solo...lamento no poder ayudarte a encontrar a Annabeth…sigue para adelante Percy…sigue adelante

"**Percy sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, robar era malo, pero cuando eres un semidiós sin recuerdos…no te queda otra opción. Pero no importa, solo te llevaras lo que necesites, nada más.**

_**-¿Y esto?-**_**se preguntó Percy extrañado**_**-creo que te has confundido de sitio amiguito-**_**murmuro sonriéndole al panda de peluche que encontró en la sección de vivieres-**_**te llevare a tu sitio cuando termine aquí**_

**Percy cogió varias latas de comida en conserva, asegurándose que tengan una fecha de vencimiento lejana, luego fue a conseguir cinta adhesiva, una manta, fósforos y un encendedor. Todo lo coloco en su "nueva mochila". **

**Una vez termino con sus compras se dirigió a la sección de peluches. En el anaquel había una gran variedad de perros, leones, ovejas e incluso habían dinosaurios…pero ningún oso.**

_**-Vaya amiguito, parece que tú también estas solo-**_**Percy mira fijamente al peluche panda que tenía en su mano**_**-Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte…vendrás conmigo y me ayudaras a recuperar mis recuerdos así como también a encontrar a Annabeth**_

**Percy sale de la tienda abrazando a su nuevo panda. Aun cuando suene extraño, Percy se encuentra feliz porqué ya no tiene que seguir viajando solo. **

**El semidiós sin recuerdos vuelve a emprender su viaje, con la gran luna iluminando su camino a su nuevo amigo…amigo al que le resplandecían los ojos como si hubiera encontrado al fin un hogar"**

**P&A**

Y también dejare este otro Oneshot por aquí. Realmente no sé de donde vino esté, pero debe ser el resultado del estrés por los exámenes.

Ιστορία των παιχνιδιών significa Toy Story (al menos en el traductor decía eso)

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber su opinión :D

byebye


End file.
